


well-written

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm just thirsty af, Kneeling, Literally nothing to do with canon, May/December Relationship, Meta, One Shot, Playboy Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut about Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: desperately horny tony stark finds himself deep in the archives of reader-insert smut... about himself. it leads his cock straight to you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	well-written

Tony never thought he'd be so desperate that he'd finally delve into the spank bank of internet fanfiction written about him, but tonight seemed to be the night.

Oh, of course he'd been aware of the horny young women (and men) writing themselves into his bed—and he was happy to let them continue—but he never would've guessed how absolutely intoxicating their words could be.

Especially _yours_.

You were so spot on, he'd worried he might've actually met you. But there's no way—what you wrote... if he had really fucked you before, he never would've let you go.

So he broke a few rules—some personal, some federal—and found himself at your door. It was a boring dark blue color, painted over several times whenever paint had chipped off below. There was a succulent sticker right above the doorknob.

He squinted at the eyehole. He knocked. You opened.

"Uh, Tony St-Stark?!"

"Hey, _ironmaidenhead_,” He leaned his arm into your doorframe and towered over you, smirking.

Your eyes went wide.

"O-oh my god, _you didn't_."

"Oh sweet girl, _I really did.”_ He paused to lick his lips and your eyes followed.

“..is spontaneously showing up at people’s homes a thing rich people can do? Because it’s pretty suspicious.”

“Does that mean you aren’t gonna let me in?”

You shrugged.

"_Please_ tell me you're really as submissive as your _reader_ in real life.”

"I- I wouldn't know... you tell me."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Sweetheart, there's no way you're that good a writer if you've never been fucked."

"Uh, thank you?"

"You're entirely too accurate to have no experience, who's your source? On sex? On me?"

"Just, you know... fantasy..."

"So you've dreamed about this?" He fully stepped in, and shut the door behind him.

You were clearly overwhelmed, and close to panic—his voice went soft.

"Sweetie, I promise I'll leave if you don't really want this, but I really am offering you this opportunity—don't overthink it."

"I- I-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll strip you of the shyness later, if you consent, just give me a safeword now. Okay?"

"O-okay..." You looked at him.

He looked back.

You glanced to a wire basket of fruit behind him on the counter.

"Uh, apples?"

"Is that really the best you've got?"

"E-excuse me, _Iron Man_, I didn't really anticipate having you show up here to judge me on my safeword choice tonight!?"

"Right, you were just going to spend hours writing more dirty smut featuring you underneath me, hm?"

You froze as the flush overtook your face.

"That's what I thought. I like your bite, though. Okay, apples. Get on your knees."

"Wh-what-"

"Honey, I know you know how this goes, you've written it enough times. Get. On. Your. Knees."

You dropped, looking up at him.

"Breasts out."

"H-huh?" You went to pull your shirt over your head when he stopped you.

"No, no." He tugged at his own collar to show you what he wanted, and you mimicked slowly, pulling down your shirt and bra down the bust line until your breasts were spilling out over the fabric.

"Good girl."

You bit your bottom lip and awaited instruction.

He sighed.

"You've really gotta stop looking so innocent—remember, I've read what you've written, the ingenue act's not working for you. Blushing virgin is fine, since I guess you technically are one somehow—but c'mon, I know how eager you are to take my cock—so _show me_. You're allowed to let yourself _squirm_. I’d _love_ to see it."

You gasped, and unlocked. You whined and shook your chest at him a bit, embarrassed pink squeezing your eyes shut.

"Look at me."

You blinked your eyes open. He smirked.

"Now _do that again_."

Something flared up in your eyes as it finally hit you that _Tony Stark was here and he wanted you_—this was not another bathtub masturbation imagination session.

You scooted forward on your knees and gave your chest another little wiggle. You nudged your nose at the cock straining against his jeans. Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"Can I choke on your cock please Mr. Stark, sir?"

He groaned and threw his head back for a moment. He started to undo his pants.

"Oh baby, you sure can."

You could feel your arousal building as you scented his musk. You looked up to him, still unsure; he rolled his eyes and pressed your face into his cock. He held his hand to the back of your head, supporting not forcing, and eventually your tongue peeked out and you gave Tony’s cock a shy little lick. It twitched and perked up immediately, which prompted you to press sloppy open-mouthed kisses all along it and suck periodically.

All you could breathe was him, and soon, he was all you could taste too.

You took him into your mouth all at once, and Tony groaned deep. He started guiding your head to bob up and down, and you gave in obediently. The intensity at which he was fucking your face increased steadily until it was clear Tony was getting impatient—and _close_.

"I'm gonna _ruin you_," A particularly forceful thrust hit the back of your throat. "and you're gonna _love it."_ You moaned around him as you tried to fight the physical urge to spit him out—under the discomfort, you _really_ wanted to keep your mouth stuffed full of him.

You wanted this to happen again. You wanted to _impress._

He pulled your hair tight and bucked up into your mouth, head thrown back, mouth open, and _noisy_.

“Oh, baby girl, I can’t believe you’re taking me so well—you must’ve practiced, huh? I’m sure you have a nice big toy here that you just _love_ shoving down your throat. You probably pretend it’s me, get yourself all worked up with the thought of my cock choking you, fingers in your pussy pushing you right to the edge, giving you all your fanfiction material…”

You whined around his cock and pressed a hand between your legs; your other hand tightened on his thigh. God, you were absolutely _drunk_ on his voice.

“_How’s it feel now that it’s not just fiction?”_

You sucked harder even though your jaw ached.

“Oh, sweet girl… I won’t last much longer baby, are you ready for me?”

You nodded as best you could, and he went hard until he couldn’t hold it anymore.

Evidently, his orgasm was more unexpected than you anticipated, because you drew back in surprise, sputtering, and most of his spurts hit you across the face.

Honestly, he might’ve liked the way he painted your face even better than the thought of you swallowing his come (he could always let you have a taste of that later, anyway).

You were gasping in air, Tony’s come dripping down your face as you squeezed your knees together and dug your fingers into your inner thighs. You whined.

"Oh, you poor little thing." He reached forward and swiped some of his come off your cheek, offering it to your lips. You licked it off his fingers, eyes still shut tight.

"T-tony- please- I need-"

"Me? God, I hope so. Come here, little girl."

You made an effort to scoot forward on your knees, and he watched, smug, before he lifted you up by your armpits and threw you into the sheets.

“Tony-!” You rolled when you hit, craning your neck to keep your face from smearing his come on the bedspread.

“Okay, sweetheart?”

“I don’t wanna make a mess..” He rolled his eyes at you.

“Oh, fuck the sheets—” Tony pulled at a corner and used the fabric to wipe the come from your face. He grinned as you blinked your eyes open. “See? No problem.”

"I only have the one set of sheets, jerk!"

"Princess, please, _I'll buy you more_."

You finally cracked a smile (still with a little disbelief), and leaned in for a kiss.

“Mm, you’re such a good girl..” He slid his hand down your belly and into your soaked panties.

"So wet, made a mess for me..." You scrunched up your face in pleasure and ground your pussy into his hand. “Good thing I want you to be all messy for me..” He made a point of wiping your juices on the sheets with his. The next time his fingers dipped in, he brought your nectar to his lips, making a popping sound as he sucked them clean. “So tasty, sweet girl.”

"Ton- Mr. Stark, _please_!"

"Anything, dear."

“I- I want-!”

“I know, sweetheart. I know what you need..”

Tony Stark sure knew how to satisfy.

He could’ve taught a masterclass on fingerfucking—and you’d happily be part of the demonstration.

"Say my name, _say my name._”

You repeated _Tony Stark_ in various states of breath and desperation until you screamed it and squirted wet all over his hand and sobbed, embarrassed and oversensitive, into his shoulder.

He wrapped you up in his arms.

"Oh, oh no, sweet girl, that was _gorgeous;_ I _adored_ how you were for me, oh _baby._”

He proved it to you by again licking you off of his hand as you watched, eyes half-lidded. He then dipped his head and slurped at your begging pussy until you came again, shaking and limbs limp.

He curled up beside you and toyed with your hair as you blinked in and out of consciousness, blissed out.

"How'd you like to be my sub? Full time?"

You were a dreamy murmur.

"You better stick your cock in me first—gotta know what I'm signing up for..."

He cracked into a hearty laugh.

"Of course, of course. I can't wait to see more of that snark in you when you agree."

"Someone's cocky."

"You don't even know, sweetheart."


End file.
